Dans le souvenir de Starscream
by VendettaPrimus
Summary: C'est pendant les débuts de la guerre sur Cybertron. Megatron recherche des bots "volontaires" pour agrandir son armée de Decepticons. Malheureusement, Starscream et sa compagne se trouvaient au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Attention ! OOC ! Triste !


Voilà une petite OS écrite en une heure ^^ j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Cela se passe bien avant les séries TFP ^^

Attention, Starscream peut être **OOC** dans cette histoire:/ pardon !

Bonne lecture !

 **Dans le souvenir de Starscream**

 _Cybertron est en pleine guerre._

 _Megatron et les Decepticons sont à la recherche de volontaire pour leur troupe contre les Autobots._

"Non mon Seigneur ! Je-je vous en supplie ! De grâce !" Hurla le jeune seeker nommé Starscream.

 _Les nombreuses tours de Kaon s'effondrent peu à peu. Au loin l'on pouvait entendre le bruit des armes à feu suivirent de cris appartenant à des innocents._

Megatron regarda au pathétique Seeker à ses pedes, ses mains sont jointes dans la mendicité.

 _Cette guerre n'aurait jamais vue le jour si les anciens l'avaient choisi lui plutôt que Orion Pax._

Un coup dans du métal suivit d'un souffle peiné attira l'attention de Megatron. Il regarda avec satisfaction ses véhicons battre la vie hors d'un Autobot. Il sourit plus en voyant Starscream regarder avec horreur inscrite sur ses plaques de visage comment que ces Decepticons tuaient sa Sparkmate.

 _Avant cette guerre, aucune rancune n'existait entre les deux camps. Les Autobots et les Decepticons n'étaient rien d'autre que des Cybertroniens de toutes sortes._

"NON ! Pitié Seigneur Megatron ! Arrêter ! Je ferais tout ce que vous souhaitez …" Dit Starscream en regardant avec peur et angoisse sa Sparkmate mourante. Ses mains tremblaient et ses optiques rubis regardaient fixement les véhicons qui lui faisaient du mal. Il plissa les optiques dans la douleur qu'il ressentait à travers le lien.

 _Et si les anciens l'avaient choisi lui ? Comment aurait évolué Cybertron ? Serait-il aussi ici à faire du mal aux robots innocents ?_

Megatron grogna. Il leva une grande main et frappa fort le Seeker à ses pedes. Starscream couina de douleur et s'effondra au sol. Le tyran s'accroupit à son niveau et le regarda droit dans l'optique, "si tu veux qu'elle reste en vie, il va falloir que tu rejoignes mon camp." Il attrapa la tête de Starscream et le força à regarder la scène horrible.

 _Déjà plusieurs Cycles que cette guerre a eu lieu d'être et aucun changement favorable. Bientôt, cette planète sera inhabitable._

Les véhicons frappaient continuellement la forme mutilée sur le sol sale de Kaon. La fembot se tenait en position fœtale et gardait fermement ses bras sur le dessus de sa tête. A chaque coup, elle hoqueta de douleur et plissa les optiques. Starscream assista impuissant à la scène. Il grimaça à chaque fois qu'il entendit un gazouillis provenant du vocaliser de sa chère et tendre Sparkmate.

 _Etions-nous vraiment obligés d'en arriver là Optimus ?_

Starscream en eut assez de cela. Il se leva d'un bond et courut auprès d'elle. Il poussa tous les véhicons hors de son chemin et attrapa sa Sparkmate par le bras, la plaçant lentement contre la chaleur de son châssis et lui murmura des mots apaisants. Megatron fronça les crêtes optiques, "alors Starscream, que choisi-tu ? " il grogna en regardant la paire avec dégout.

 _Cela ne peut plus durer. Il faut y mettre un terme, peu importe le sang et les larmes déversés sur le sol._

Starscream releva la tête et regarda méchamment au mech ci-dessus. Il sentit les vibrations du Spark de sa Sparkmate en parfaits échos avec les siens, comme une mélodie. Ses mains se resserrèrent autour d'elle dans une sorte de protection. Ils avaient choisi de rester neutre et ils souhaitaient quitter la planète pendant qu'il en était encore temps … Mais, Megatron et ses infâmes Decepticons les interceptèrent. Starscream se maudit intérieurement à son erreur qui risque de lui couter cher à lui et à sa Sparkmate.

"Tu peux aller bruler dans les flammes d'Unicron ! "

 _Je vais gagner cette guerre Optimus, c'est une partie gagnée d'avance._

Les véhicons se précipitèrent sur le couple et les séparèrent avec violence. La fembot glapit à l'immense douleur que cela lui apporta à son cadre saignant à mort. Starscream se débattit pour retourner à ses coter et la tenir à nouveau contre lui. Il grogna et frappa le plus fort possible les véhicons qui le retenaient prisonnier. Megatron leva le bras puis Soundwave apparu à ses coter. Le mech se tenait là, sans dire un mot, juste à regarder la scène pathétique.

 _Et quand tout cela sera fini, tu n'existeras plus. Les descendances futures auront oublié ton nom et le rôle que tu as joué dans cette guerre._

Starscream arrêta immédiatement de se débattre lorsqu'il vit Soundwave s'approcher dangereusement de sa Sparkmate. Son vocaliser s'assécha et ses optiques s'élargirent en voyant l'agent des communications posé un blaster sur la tempe de sa fembot. La femme gémit et pencha la tête sur le coter pour enlever la menace mais les véhicons la frappèrent dans l'estomac l'obligeant ainsi à rester tranquille.

 _Plus jamais on en reparlera. Tout sera oublié. Les bots tombés n'auront plus de noms et les villes maintenant brisées seront reconstruites sous un nouveau jour, un nouveau règne._

"Je-je vais coopérer ! Mais par pitié, ne lui faites pas de mal ! " Hurla Starscream en ne jamais détournant du regard sa Sparkmate. Elle leva les optiques vers lui, les larmes de refroidissement coulant le long de ses joues meurtries. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait dans une agonie silencieuse, priant du fond de son lien pour qu'il n'y aille pas. Starscream baissa la tête, vaincu. Megatron se mit à rire et ordonna de relâcher le Seeker, "très bien. Je te nomme commandant en second pour ton courage ! " Starscream garda la tête baissé, ignorant les louanges du tyran. Son spark lui faisait mal … Il n'ose plus regarder dans les belles optiques bleues de sa Sparkmate par peur d'y voir la déception.

 _Oui, mon heure de gloire a sonné. Il est temps de changer l'ancien monde que nous avons connu._

Megatron sourit malicieusement. Il ordonna aux véhicons de relâcher la fembot et de retourner au Nemesis actuellement en suspend au-dessus d'eux. Les pedes de la femme lâchèrent sous son poids devenu bien trop lourd pour elle à porter et elle tomba comme une marionnette sans fil au sol. Starscream grimaça au bruit du métal touchant le sol mais garda toujours la tête baissé, comme un lâche. Megatron s'avança vers Starscream et le poussa lentement vers le pont terrestre qui mène au vaisseau.

 _A compter de ce jour, tout le monde connaîtra mon nom et ceux qui s'opposeront à moi périront._

Megatron tourna la tête vers Soundwave et hocha une fois la tête. Soundwave retourna le geste puis il posa son blaster sur le sommet de la tête de la fembot au sol. Starscream ressentit le malaise à travers le lien. Il se retourna et regarda avec horreur Soundwave achever la vie de sa Sparkmate d'un coup de blaster. Le seeker hurla de douleur et d'angoisse qu'il ressentait dans le lien brusquement coupé. Il tomba à genoux, continuant de hurler pour sa Sparkmate tombée. Il regarda avec horreur comme ses optiques clignotèrent pour finalement s'éteindre à jamais dans le néant. Il se releva et s'apprêta à courir vers elle lorsqu'un puissant servo le bouscula à travers le pont terrestre, Soundwave suivant de près.

 _Aujourd'hui, ton règne touche à sa fin. Je vais détruire les vies inutiles et les remplacer par des guerriers forts et fiers._

Starscream grimaça légèrement à la pointe familière d'une soudeuse. Sur son aile gauche, un logo Decepticon est en train d'être créé par nulle autre que Knockout, le médecin de Megatron. Le Seeker pencha la tête de l'autre côté, son visage ne montrant rien d'autre que la douleur de la perte et l'anéantissement. La seule chose qui le maintien en vie est la douleur sourde de la soudure.

"Voilà ! C'est terminer ! " Chantonna d'une voix hautaine le médecin rouge cerise. Starscream se releva de la couchette médicale et s'admira dans le miroir. Il regarda avec haine le logo inscrit à jamais sur son aile gauche, un rappel silencieux de sa lâcheté qui lui a couté sa vie … Starscream se mit à rire diaboliquement, son visage passant de la pure tristesse à quelque chose de vil et sournois … Quelque chose de mauvais. Il regarda droit dans le visage du miroir, un visage nouveau. Il veut un Decepticon ? Un vrai ? Ainsi soit-il ! Starscream hurla de rage puis il brisa le miroir en plusieurs petits débris de verres avec ses griffes acérées. Il jeta sa tête en arrière et sombra dans la haine et la folie. Je hais les Autobots !

 _Aujourd'hui, je crée ma propre armée, une armée qui me ressemble._

Fin

Avis svp :D

Comment avez-vous trouvez ? ^^


End file.
